Life In The World Of RWBY
by Spartan511Cloner
Summary: an OC story. I start out following the RWBY storyline, but do split off onto my own tangent. Mycharacter has grown up in the RWBY universe, and has very close ties to Ruby and Yang. once we all start attending Beacon, we part ways due to the teams, but we still work very closely with each other. expect most if not all the RWBY characters to make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jason York. Only my parents and teachers call me Jason. I'm York to everyone else. I was going to Signal Academy with my best friend, Ruby Rose. We grew up together, Ruby and I. we did everything together too, from fighting and jobs to driving her sister up the wall. We had a couple years left at Signal, until a job left us with an opportunity.

I was on the roof of the From Dust Till Dawn dust shop, watching for potential threats, as was my job that night. I had the eyes of a hawk, seeing the flutter of curtains, the flickering shadows in lit windows, and people wandering the streets. My head snaps back to the road. There was a group walking down the street. Walking toward the From Dust Till Dawn. Every person was armed, except for the man in front, who had a cane. "Strange" I thought. "He's in charge. That's plain enough. And he looks the kind to bring trouble." Only trouble wanders at this ungodly hour. Keeping my eyes on them, I drew my weapon. Signal requires us to make our own weapons, and I found the inspiration for my baby in a videogame I play. A Brute Shot. Basically, a very powerful grenade launcher with a really big knife attached. As this group, this gang, entered the shop, I started working my way down.

I hit the ground just in time to watch a gang member being kicked out the window by Ruby. I charge as men flooded out of the dust shop. I bury the blade of my baby deep into the abdomen of the first man. I pull it out and swing it around, aiming at the man shooting at ruby. I fired, and the man flew into the air, only to be very unceremoniously slammed to the ground by Ruby. The man with the cane muttered something to the fallen man, and then looked at Ruby. "Well, Red." He said, "I think it has been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd like to stick around, I believe this…" he lifted up his cane, and the tip flew up. I hefted my weapon, and aimed it at him. "Hey, Gingerbread!" I shouted, referencing his red hair. "Fire at her and ill fire you out of this world!" the red head chuckled, and instead pointed his cane at me. "Well either way, this is where we part ways." We fired at the same time, and the explosion that ensued lifted us all off our feet and launched us backwards. The redhead recovered first, and sprinted to a ladder. By the time Ruby and I recovered, he was halfway up. We followed him, almost flying up the ladder.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted. The redhead stopped. I thought I heard him say, "persistent.", before a giant helicopter rose up and trained a spotlight on us. He steps into the helicopter and turns to us. "It ends here you two!" a red crystal is thrown at us, and all I can think is, _great. Boom goes the dynamite._ I turn to Ruby and wrap my arms around her, and we both knelt, waiting for the explosion. And come it did, but it didn't affect us at all. We looked up to see a woman standing there, a circle of purple fading away. With a flick of her baton, more energy flies toward and impacts the copter. The redhead leaves, replaced by a woman covered in shadows, but I can clearly see the edges of a red dress. A fight occurs with what I can only describe as magic. Ruby and I open fire on the helicopter, but our efforts are in vain. After the battle is over, Ruby starts to fangirl in the presence of a huntress.

I was in an interrogation room, like the ones I see in cop TV shows. The huntress, who I later learned was Glynda Goodwitch, stalked around the table to look at me. "Do you realize what danger you put yourself and others in?" she questioned. "Not to mention your partner?" I stare at her angrily. "I'll have you know that I also protected said people and partner." I retort. "I was getting to that." Ms. Goodwitch replied calmly. "You and your partner did reasonably well. so I'll send you both home with a pat on the back." I sat back, a little more relaxed. "And a slap on the wrist!" she went to hit me with her baton, but I catch it midstroke. "Correct me if I'm wrong," I say sarcastically. "But I think you'll have to be faster if you want to hit me." We stare at each other for a while, and then she smiles slightly. "There may be hope for you yet." She says, "But there is someone else here who will decide that." I strained to see into the dark, and notice a figure walking towards me. He was a tall and slight man, but held an air of authority. I immediately recognized him.

"Jason York." Said the man. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you." He sits down across from me and shows me a screen recounting the fight Ruby and I had at the "From Dust Till Dawn". We watch for a moment before he asks a series of questions. "Where did you learn to fight like this?" the man asks. "I learned all this at Signal Academy sir." I answer. The man leaned back in his chair. "so," he said. "why are you training to be a hunter?" I think a little before I answer. "I suppose," I reply. "I want to be a hunter because I love to fight. I love a challenge." "You work extremely well with Ruby, but how do you work alone?" asks the man. I respond without hesitation. "I can fight just as well on my own sir." Now the man leans forward and looks me right in the eyes. "Do you know who I am, Jason?" he asks. "You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy." I reply. Ozpin cocks an eyebrow. "I think you would do well at Beacon." He says nonchalantly. "How would you like to come and attend Beacon?"

That did it. I broke out in a huge smile, like a child on their birthday. "If that's a serious offer," I venture, "I want in. but only when you think I am ready." Ozpin glances at Goodwitch, who shrugs her shoulders. He pulls out a tablet and fiddles with it. "Well, I'll work out the transfer work and you start next school year." Ozpin states. I get up, shaking Ozpins hand vigorously. "I can't explain how much this means to me!" I say ecstatically.

I can't help but stare at the giant airship. I stare for a few minutes until Ruby snaps me out of my trance. "Come on!" she says. "The ships about to leave!" I tear my gaze away forcefully, and we run onto the ship, almost knocking some people over. We weave our way through groups of people, trying to find Yang. We eventually find her by a window. "Yang!" Ruby shouted. Yang turned, and when she saw Ruby, her jaw dropped and then she smiled broadly. "You're going to Beacon?!" she questioned. I raised an eyebrow. Yang rushes us into an embrace. "Oh, I can't believe my baby siblings are going to Beacon with me!" she says enthusiastically. "Please stop." Ruby groans. "I'm not even your brother!" I say, finding it difficult to breathe. She pulls back and eyes me quizzically. "Well, imagine the looks id get if I called you my kid." Says Yang. "You basically are. I raised you two half the time!" I glance around. "Touché." I reply. Yang and Ruby start discussing Beacon, and I turn to get a drink. As I start walking, I see a girl clad in black and purple, glancing between me and another person, looking flustered. Thinking nothing of it, I continue walking. I teeter a bit as the ship starts to accelerate. As I walk back to Yang and Ruby, I almost get run down by a blonde, scrawny guy who looks very sick. I had no time to react before my boots turned a very sickly color. _Great, I_ think. _This is going to be a very long trip._


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later (and having time to clean my boots) we get to beacon. I'm careful to stay away from Vomit Boy. Yang, Ruby, and I leave the ship and are struck by the scene in front of us. Beacon was beautiful! And gigantic! There were several large gardens with countless types of plants, with all sorts of statues and decorations to compliment them. The many buildings that made up beacon were mostly towers and connecting bridges. There were countless balconies and windows. The tapestries and flags hung around Beacon were elegant, yet complex. I don't think I've seen anything more breathtaking. "The view from Vale has nothing on this!" Yang says. "Amen to that!" I reply. The whole time Ruby isn't paying attention. She starts to freak out. "Guys, look! That guy has a collapsible staff! Hhhhh and she's got a fire sword!" Ruby starts to wander, and I pull her back. Yang looks at her curiously. "Calm down Ruby." She says. "They're just weapons." "Just weapons?" Ruby asks. "They're and extension of ourselves!" she starts to eye other weapons people are carrying. "They're so cool…." Yang rolls her eyes. "Swoon over your own weapon. Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby draws her weapon as she replies. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! But seeing new weapons is like meeting new people, only better…" I snicker a little. "Well, that explains her social awkwardness." I say sarcastically. Ruby frowns at me a little as yang looks between us. "He has a point you know. Why not try to make some friends?"

Ruby looked slightly confused. "But why would I need friends when I have you guys?" at this, yang looks slightly guilty. "Well," she says quickly. "My friends are here now! Catch up with you later!" I watch as she and her friends run off. I throw my hands up. "Thanks Yang!" I yell. "It's great of you to abandon us!" the next thing I hear is a crash and a girl's voice yell, "what are you doing?!" I turn to see a white-haired girl, clad in all white, standing over Ruby. "Do you have any idea the kind of damage you could have caused?!" she shrieked. Ruby tried to help pick up when the girl took what was in Ruby's hand. "This is dust." She snapped. "Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Ruby glances around and finds me. She pleads with me using her eyes. So I take my hand and clap her on the shoulder. "Well, Dusty," I sneer. "That's all fine and dandy, but could you lower your shrieking? Not everybody wants a lecture before the school year even starts."

She shot me a glare that could kill, and retaliated by saying, "She's completely brain dead! She doesn't even know what dust is!" all the while, she's flinging dust about everywhere. It didn't agree with Ruby's nose, and there was a loud 'BOOM!' and an explosion covered me, Ruby, and the girl in soot. We all start to shake it off. "Unbelievable" cried the girl. "This is exactly what I was talking about!" Ruby looks ashamed of herself. "I'm really, really sorry!" she mutters. "You complete dolt!" the girl shrieks. "Also, aren't you both a little young to be attending Beacon? This is more than just an ordinary combat school you know. It's more than just sparring and practice. So watch where you're going!" now the anger is apparent in Ruby's eyes. "I said I was sorry, princess!" she retorts.

"It's heiress, actually." Says a calm, female voice. I turn to see a girl clad in mostly black, and quite attractive. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producer of energy repellent in the world." There was a smile of smug superiority on Weiss's face as she said, "Finally, some recognition." The girl cut her off before she could continue. "The same company known for its controversial labor forces and its questionable business partners." Weiss's expression went from smugness to fury. She couldn't even put a sentence together. "Wha… how dare… the nerve… UGH!" I'm laughing as Weiss stomps away. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby calls to Weiss. I glanced at her derisively. "What do you have to make up?" I ask. "She treated you like absolute crap!" ruby gave me a meaningful look. I roll my eyes to the sky. "It's because of the dust, isn't it?" she nods and I concede.

I turn to the girl that helped us. "I can't tell ya how", I began, then realized that she was walking away. A moment of silence went by and Ruby said, "Well, welcome to beacon." She sat on the ground. I watched a tall, blonde boy walk toward us with a look of mild concern. When he reached us, he asked, "Are you guys ok?" he helped Ruby up, and then I recognized him. "You're the guy who puked on my boots!" I told him, slightly annoyed at the memory. The three of us started walking down a trail, the boy looking sheepish. "I'm sorry!" he said. "It was motion sickness!" Ruby and I share a look. "Motion sickness?" asks Ruby disbelivingly. The boy nods enthusiasticly. "Yep! Motion sickness is a lot more common than people let on." He said matter of factly. Ruby smiles a little. "Sorry, but Vomit Boy came to mind first." She says. "Oh yeah?" says the boy. "What if I called you Crater Face?" "Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the names Jaune Arc." Said the boy. "short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!" I snort loudly. Ruby eyes him questioningly. "Do they?" she asked. Jaune looks a little reproachful. "They will!" he says quickly. "At least, I hope they will. My mom always says…. Um, nevermind." Theres an awkward moment of silence, then Ruby finds a way to continue the conversation. She pulls out Crescent Rose and opens her up. "Sooo, I got this thing." She says, and Jaune steps back in surprise. "Is... that a scythe?" he asks. Ruby pats the clip on Crescent Rose. "It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle." Jaune has a blank look on his face. "A what?" he asked, confused. Ruby loads a round. "It's also a gun." She says simply. Jaunes eyes widen in understanding. "oh." He replies. Ruby looks him over. "So what've you got?" she asks curiously. Jaune slowly pulls out a sword and shield. He hefts the sword a little. "Well," he says. I've got this sword. Ruby's eyes widen. "OOOOO!" she says. "It does look to be a good quality sword." I add. "Did you make it?

"No." replied Jaune. "It's a hand me down. My great-great granddad used it to fight in the war." He gets a strange look on his face. "Why? What about you two?" he asks. Ruby and I answer in unison. "We made them." Jaune looks back and forth between our arms and armor. "Really?" he asks. When we both nod, his head droops. "Puts me and my weapons to shame, doesn't it?" he questions. "Now Jaune," I say encouragingly. "That's no way to talk. You and your weapon are great. How fancy the weapon is doesn't matter. And who cares if you didn't make it! Your weapon is amazing." Jaune throws a doubtful look my way. "Look," I said. "So maybe your weapon can't shoot anything, and maybe it can't change forms like mine or Ruby's, but you know what it does have? History. Our weapons have some history, but it's not the grand and colorful history yours has. Your sword has been passed down and was used in a war! My weapons history? I've taken out mercs and thieves, and that's about it. See what I mean?" Jaune smiles broadly at me as he nods. "Yeah. I think I do." I smile back at him. "Good. Now, where's the ceremony being held?" Ruby looks around. "The more important question is, where are we?" we all look around, and didn't have a clue on our whereabouts. "Uuhh, do you think there's a directory around here?" questions Jaune. "Or maybe a noticeable landmark somewhere?" I look around and say, "Mm, that's a no sonny boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune, Ruby, and I finally find the place of the opening ceremony after backtracking and wandering for a few minutes. As we walk in Yang sees us. "York! Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Ruby turns to Jaune. "Oh! Hey, I gotta go. See you after the ceremony!" "Hey, wait!" Jaune calls after her. "Hhh, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" I pat him on the back comfortingly. "Don't worry, lady-killer." I say. "You'll find one."

"So, how's your first day been so far?" Yang asks. "You mean since you left me and I exploded?" Ruby answers angrily. "Geez," Yang says. "Meltdown already?" "No." I responded. "There was a real explosion."

Ruby nods in confirmation. "Yeah. I tripped over some crappy girls luggage, and she yelled at me, then I exploded, then she yelled at me again, and I felt really bad and wished she would stop yelling at me!" during Ruby's rant, I notice Weiss sneaking up behind Ruby. _Oh no you don't._ I thought. I start to go between Yang and Ruby, but Weiss starts before I can get to her. "You!" she shouts angrily ruby jumps into my arms, surprising me. "Oh god it's happening again!" she cries. Weiss glares at Ruby again.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" she tells Ruby. Yang looks dumbfounded. "Wow, you actually exploded." She says. Ruby descended out of my arms. "I tell you it was an accident!" she said. Weiss pulls a pamphlet and starts rattling off nonsense. She hands the pamphlet to Ruby, and Yang speaks. "Look," she says. "It sounds like you guys got off on the wrong foot. Why not start over and be friends?" I lean towards Yang. "The words Weiss and friend don't mix very well." I whisper. "Oh quiet you." She replies. I watch in silence as Ruby tries to befriend Weiss and fails.

We hear microphone feedback, and we look toward the stage. Professor Ozpin walks up and starts to speak. "I'll… keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy." I felt hurt. _You tell me I have great skill as a huntsman, and then tell me I'm wasted energy?_ But Ozpin wasn't done. "In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Now Ms. Goodwitch walks up. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready." My eyes widen. Yang and Ruby are talking about Ozpin, and I grab them by the shoulders. "Initiation's tomorrow?!" I ask excitedly. "Um, duh." Weiss says after pushing Jaune away. I turn to yang. "Let's get ready then!" I say. "Come on yang! Let's spar!"

That day passed with a tour of the campus. We then got our lockers, and I got one by Jaune, of all people. I shoved my locker full of mostly ammunition, along with other things. I spent the rest of the day going over my training. I was still practicing my techniques in the ballroom before bed. I was surprised by Jaune, who seemed to come out of nowhere. He got no farther than "Hey, York…" before I reacted. I turned, grabbed Jaune, threw him over my shoulder, and pinned him to the ground. Jaune shrieks and throws his hands up. "Not the face!" he yells. I quickly release him and pull him up. "Man, I am SO sorry!" I tell him. "You surprised me!" Jaune looks incredulous. "You could a fooled me!" he said. I looked at the ground. "It's how I was taught. If you're alone and hear something unnatural, treat it as hostile." I explain. "Like I said, I really am sorry." Jaune smiled a little. "Don't worry about it." He said. "Just try not to do that anymore. The whole flipping thing." We both laugh, and then there was a spell of awkward silence.

"So York." Said Jaune. "Earlier today, you were real quiet about what your weapons were…" I looked up at him. "So you're wondering about my arsenal?" I ask, knowing the answer. Jaune slowly nods his head. "Well, yeah. I kinda was. I've seen the weapon on your back, but I'm not sure what it was exactly." I started to smile. "Ah, yes." I respond happily. "That's my baby. It's a grenade launcher. Unlike most weapons, mine only changes when I go to put her away or to draw her. But I have a few things that make up for that." Jaune looks very interested. He gestures for me to continue. "And what are they?" he asks. I point to the elbow of my right gauntlet. "I can take off the elbow and put it into the firing chamber of my launcher and use it as a grappling hook." I tell him. "The left elbow is more for First Aid in the battlefield. I must admit there are more than just 1st Aid things in there, but we won't get into too much detail." I gesture to another part of my gauntlet. It's a rectangular shaft with the opening towards my hand. "This is the 'sheath' you could say for my knife. The spring system can launch it at extremely fast speeds." Jaune considers this. "So you like to get up close and personal?" I grin evilly and nod. "You bet I do!" Jaune looks questioning now. "But what if your enemy is too far away?" I think for a second, and then respond. "I have three options. I can fire explosives at them. I could use my grappling hook to reel them in. Or…." I point to my boots now. "I could use these. You see the twin shafts on my calves?" Jaune nods and I continue. "In these shafts are magnets. They can do a lot, from allowing me to pull in my enemies to making sure my legs don't break when I land."

Jaune ponders this. "You must be ready for anything, aren't you?" he says. I smile. "I certainly seem to be, don't I?" _But there's only so much a person can prepare for._ I thought grimly. _And so much they can endure before they break. _

I let the silence hold a little, and then I begin to prepare for bed. "Well, Jaune." I tell him. "I think we should both get to bed. Initiation is tomorrow after all." Jaune straightens slightly. "Uh, right. Initiation." He shakes my hand. "Sleep well, and see you tomorrow!" "Goodnight." I tell his retreating form. I let my memories flood my mind, and I fell asleep with tears streaking my face…..

**NOTE: Sorry I took so long to post this! I've already started chapter four, so that one should go by quicker. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! If there's something I can improve on, let me know! I love feedback!**


End file.
